


And You, You Will Be Queen

by GunnerPalace



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Romance, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Sex, grounded!verse, ot3: neapolitan ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunnerPalace/pseuds/GunnerPalace
Summary: Yoruichi, Ichigo, and Rukia share a night together intimately exploring their fantasies and desires, with Yoruichi and Ichigo particularly focusing on Rukia.





	And You, You Will Be Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the [Grounded!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505826/chapters/30974817) family of continuity, approximately a year after the events of that fic.

Ichigo, Rukia, and Yoruichi's bedroom was softly lit by candles distributed all around its periphery. Light and shadow shifted in subtle ways as the flames atop the wicks faintly flickered, casting the three of them in ever-changing ways. They were all clustered together in the middle of their expansive bed, wreathed in the twinned, faintly sweet and spicy scents of incense.

Rukia sat between Ichigo's legs, her back brushing up against his firm abs and pectorals. He was hard against the cleft of her curvaceous rear, making her fidget and sway.

His hands rested easily above her hips, his fingertips lightly pressed into her flanks, and he had his head tilted to one side and craned down, nibbling and licking behind and just below her right ear.

Yoruichi knelt  _seiza_  style in front of Rukia, cupping her cheeks and gently rubbing their foreheads together like a cat might do, humming in a way that was almost a purr and stroking at her as she did so.

They had already gotten ready for what they had agreed to try that evening. Ichigo was completely nude, while Rukia was almost the same.

The only things immediately visibly adorning her were a set of five matching restraints—one on each wrist, one on each ankle, and a collar about her neck. They were all of medium width and finished in a kind of soft red rubber, but the interior surface of each was padded with soft and luxurious faux fur. They were secure, but didn't feel constraining—something about them and being between her two lovers made her feel safe and free. Much less conspicuous was the plug she'd already put in herself—she wasn't only slowly bouncing and swaying her rear because it made her grind against Ichigo.

Yoruichi was more ornately attired. She had on a crotchless and cupless black harness made of elastic straps that came with an integrated collar. It was meant to be worn with separate underwear, but she hadn't bothered with any—she'd have just taken them off first thing anyway. It served as a garter belt and anchor to long elbow-length gloves and thigh-high stockings made of shiny and slick latex. The gloves were attached to the bases of her middle fingers, so Rukia could both feel the heat of her hands and the cool smoothness on her arms alike, while the stockings ended in ankle sleeves wrapped around the arches of her feet.

They'd all decided to be exploratory together for the evening.

When they all made love together, it could take any form. Whether they were slow and tender or a passionate tangle of limbs and need, whether they were all moving together in some way or two of them were making love while the third helped or watched, whether they met as equals or one or two of them were dominant and commanding—such things were often unpredictable.

Things were always unique when all three of them were involved, even compared to when there were only two of them because the third was away on business. They all had quirks that most fully emerged when they were together.

Ichigo loved to serve and please, and Rukia and Yoruichi both kind of had a thing for submission, although the form of it was different for each of them. The other two had long since noticed that Rukia would often slip into subspace if they both focused on her. Meanwhile, although she enjoyed both, Yoruichi wasn't so much into denial or bondage themselves as she got off on being made to wait so as to experience greater pleasure, whatever form that might take—she was used to having her needs met rather briskly and directly, and they'd quickly discovered that being built up beyond what she normally expected was her kink.

When Ichigo was away, Yoruichi and Rukia normally made love as equals, but they weren't strangers to taking turns being in charge and having each other. Likewise, when he was with both of them, one of them often wound up sandwiched between him and the other; which way they faced and what kind of toys might be used changed—usually the girls faced each other, but not always. None of them were ashamed at being explored or taken everywhere by each other, not even Ichigo.

Probably the kinkiest thing they'd yet done together had been a couple of months ago; Yoruichi and Rukia had both been on their hands and knees, sharing two toys together, while Ichigo had helped them—and more, in Rukia's case. But the girls had been coequal in sharing that.

This time they had all agreed beforehand to try something new. What if... what if Rukia was the focus, and the process made Yoruichi wait, while Ichigo got to take care of them?

What would that be like?

Rukia kept her eyes open fractionally, alternating between studying Yoruichi as they nuzzled each other, and glancing sideways to Ichigo as he nibbled and licked at her. The attention and proximity of both of them made her shiver and run hot and cold in waves. Feeling Ichigo's body against hers, smelling the light but so characteristically spiced scent of Yoruichi's perfume mingling with the incense... The proximity of her lovers like this made her feel intoxicated, and she could feel her own pulse drumming steadily against all five of her restraints.

Their bedroom had taken on an almost mystical atmosphere, like there were in some kind of enchanted cave or forgotten temple, at once both cavernous and yet also cozy and intimate. The lighting continued shifting in subtle ways as the candles slowly burned down, and by it, Rukia could see the features of both Ichigo and Yoruichi cast in gentle shades and hues.

Yoruichi's normally rich and radiant medium brown skin here seemed almost bronze or golden depending on how the light played upon it, while her hair had taken on shades from raven black and midnight blue to a kind of rosy magenta, given the shadows.

Ichigo was less profoundly transmogrified, but no less striking. His ever so lightly tanned complexion was most often cast in warm shades of yellow, and although his natural orange hair didn't seem much affected, it was still somehow more vivid and evocative, like the candle flames in the background.

The sight of them added to Rukia's continued small motions. They were both always pretty or handsome, by turns, but like this they were alluring and bewitching.

Yoruichi languidly opened her eyes halfway, meeting Rukia's as a smile formed on her lips. She wasn't the only one who was perfumed; Rukia also bore a little of her own favorite fragrance, and the heat of her skin was making that pleasantly sweet but soft smell waft about too.

The truth was neither of them needed it, nor did Ichigo need the cologne he had on either. They'd wanted to heighten the sensuality of this, but beneath the aromas they wore they still caught hints of each other's natural scents, and no perfume could rival those. Having been so deeply intimate with each other for a year, they each adored the scents of the other two—whether it was just their skin in general, or places more particular and intimate.

Rukia's attention was suddenly fixed by the soft citrine of Yoruichi's eyes. They almost seemed to glow in the candlelight, and appeared strangely unaffected by the chromatic alchemy of the flames.

Yoruichi caressed Rukia's face and drew closer, pressing her ample chest up against Rukia's petite bust. Her attention likewise didn't deviate. Rukia's ultramarine irises were normally like the deepest, final blue one would see while climbing miles into the sky, before everything went black, but caught the light now in such a way as to resemble the purples one might see at sunset. They were beautiful, and Yoruichi couldn't help but turn her head and kiss her. She wanted to taste Rukia, because everything that was true of their scents was even truer of their flavors.

Rukia's reply was as natural as breathing: she arched her back, at once both squishing her chest into Yoruichi's warmth and pushing her butt back against Ichigo's cock even more firmly, slowly sliding it between her cheeks. She didn't resist Yoruichi's advances whatsoever and parted her lips as Yoruichi nipped the lower one, inviting the woman's nimble tongue into her mouth.

Feeling Rukia's posture shift, Ichigo opened his eyes fractionally, seeing the two of them kiss. At the same time, he was already moving his hips with Rukia's to encourage her. He reached up to where the girls were docking, caressing his hands over both of them and starting to delicately squeeze each of them.

When he touched her, Yoruichi peeked much the same as Ichigo had, finding his gaze. She made eye contact with him for a few long, lingering seconds as she teased Rukia's lips with the tip of her tongue. The set and gleam of his warm brown eyes was an odd mix of soft and firm, and they reminded her of nothing so much as warm chocolate—not quite liquid, not quite solid, still reflective but liable to get tacky the moment you touched it... She batted her eyelashes at him in understanding before letting them fall completely, taking Rukia's invitation to make the kiss deep. She knew, and she was already well in the mood too.

Rukia hands were resting on Ichigo's thighs, and she gripped at them as Yoruichi's tongue entered her mouth before reaching up to try and take Yoruichi's. Being with them like this... 'stimulating' was an understatement of tragic proportions. She wanted them.

Meanwhile, Yoruichi had released Rukia's cheeks and was bringing her hands down. They met Rukia's halfway, and she took them, holding Rukia's hands within hers and squeezing at them for a moment, and then guided them to the back of Ichigo's hands.

Rukia cooperated freely, stroking at Ichigo's hands and Yoruichi's alike, continuing to shift between the two of them.

Ichigo wiggled his fingers upward against theirs in greeting and used a little more pressure as he continued to tentatively fondle them. Simultaneously, he delicately nipped below Rukia's ear before kissing a little ways down her neck, right above her collar, starting to softly suck on her skin there.

He didn't quite bite, nor did he do it hard enough to mark her—he just knew that her neck was now definitely an erogenous zone of hers. Rukia's gradually evolving preference for chokers, turtlenecks, scarves, and so on, hadn't just been a response to Yoruichi's sense of fashion and like of the same—both of them were sensitive in similar places and ways, and wanted to protect those spots... wanted to save them for the other two.

Little sounds escaped Rukia as Yoruichi and Ichigo attended to her. She licked at Yoruichi's tongue and played with it, and tilted her head more to one side so her hair shifted out of the way and Ichigo had better access to her. All the while, she was letting her fingers weave between the digits of both, her swaying between them becoming more fluid and relaxed. Yes, it was between the two of them that she felt the most comfortable and liberated of all... where she was the safest and most loved.

Yoruichi curved her own back, pushing up against Rukia more firmly so their abdomens touched and committing herself more into all their hands.

Both her own nipples and Rukia's were hard; the feeling of poking them into the luscious warmth of each other was fantastic, and when they occasionally met, the sudden change in sensation was electrifying.

In addition to that, Rukia could keenly feel the lingerie Yoruichi was wearing as their contact increased. The straps and latex made it seem like divided Yoruichi up into different zones—hot and smooth but frictive versus cool and glossy but slick—and between that and Yoruichi's perfect mix of soft and firm, and the way Yoruichi was pushing her back into Ichigo's utterly different but equally splendid balance of the same, she was starting to grow short of breath.

Sensing this, Yoruichi took Rukia's hands in hers again, drawing them away from Ichigo's, lower down and further back.

Ichigo was quite aware their hands had gone missing, and knew what was going to happen. When he felt their fingertips touch his abs, he flexed his spine, drawing his core back to make room for them.

Yoruichi guided Rukia's arms into the hollow he'd made, giving her hands another reassuringly squeeze before she crossed Rukia's lithe wrists.

Rukia fidgeted in anticipation as Yoruichi let go of her hands to take her wrists. She suddenly let out a gasp against Yoruichi's aggressive and exploratory tongue as her wrist restraints locked together with a click, almost breaking the kiss as her head tipped back a fraction.

Due to her preferences, Yoruichi tended to get tied up more often than anyone when they played around with light bondage, but Rukia was no stranger to it. When she was in the mood for it, her preference was for silk ribbons—more specifically, Ichigo and Yoruichi's silk ties, if possible—but she'd experienced a fair number of things. Still, this was... different. On the one hand, it was much more authoritative and kinky, and on the other, she was already flushed and panging with arousal. Just that audible click was enough to make her more damp.

Yoruichi promptly withdrew her tongue to let Rukia breathe but still ended the kiss gradually, winding it down to a tender smooch before pulling back to consider Rukia with a hooded gaze. This was when she finally released Rukia's wrists, tracing her hands up along the woman's slender arms to her shoulders and then back down onto her perky breasts, to where Ichigo's remained.

A shiver worked through Rukia when she peeked at Yoruichi—at what she saw in Yoruichi's eyes. They were still soft, but there was an almost electric playfulness and coyness to their set and gleam. She knew that look all too well, and drew her legs together subconsciously at the sight, feeling the slickness at the apex between them. The sensation made her rock her rear against the hard heat of Ichigo's cock, and she rolled and shrugged her shoulders against his chiseled pectorals as she felt him breathe, glancing sideways to him.

He could tell he had her attention from her body language, and met her gaze, taking Yoruichi's fingers between his own so they could both begin to touch Rukia together.

Rukia was no less familiar with Ichigo's look, finding it rather matched Yoruichi's, and that made another frisson ripple across her. She looked between the two of them, and after a moment she fluttered her eyes at both in a subconscious gesture of 'Yes, I trust you'. No matter what, they always treated her right, and she trusted them with taking charge... she would certainly trust Yoruichi to handle her in such a way, and she trusted Ichigo would help and look after them both. They would definitely make her feel pleased and alive.

She also briefly wondered if maybe this would help them express more of themselves to her. Even now, Ichigo was seldom as rough with her as he often was with Yoruichi; likewise, whenever they strayed from taking on equal roles, Yoruichi was usually fairly gentle with her too. It was still always utterly fantastic, no matter what they did, so she had nothing to really complain about, but... She knew they would never hurt her, and sometimes she didn't want to  _make love_ , or even just  _have sex_ , rough or not—sometimes she wanted to get caught up in almost animalistic  _fucking_ , wanted to really lose herself to raw, carnal impulses. Her desire was to really show them that even if she was often soft with them, she wasn't fragile.

Rukia slowly exhaled as they began to play with her breasts, her focus continuing to ponderously swing between their eyes. Yes, they were definitely eyeing her up in  _that_  way, that way that they more often looked at each other... A cute little sound escaped from her as their fingers traced over her curves to tease her nipples, the two of them starting to pinch at and tug on them.

A smile increasingly curved Yoruichi's lips as she and Ichigo touched Rukia. Not long passed before she withdrew a hand and reached up to cup Rukia's chin with her fingertips, tilting Rukia's head back a degree as she stroked underneath her jaw and down her throat to her collar. She idly fingered the ring on its front, studying Rukia's eyes, then looked to Ichigo.

He nodded at her subtly in agreement. Rukia had never stopped her swaying and bouncing, and her signaling was obvious—she was definitely in the mood for them. He kissed Rukia's neck one last time and sat up straight. Even sitting, he was a full head height taller than her, and his chin rested against her crown.

Yoruichi returned her focus to Rukia and her smile broadened into a little grin. She elegantly slid her hand backward along the collar's smooth surface to the matching ring on the other side, beneath Rukia's silky jet black hair.

Rukia bit her lip in a way that communicated everything—most especially,  _Yes._

In reply, Yoruichi withdrew her other hand from Rukia's chest and reached over to one side, taking hold of the leather leash they'd left on the bed earlier. Keeping her eyes on Rukia's, she brought the end of it up under Rukia's hair and hooked it onto the ring with another audible click, then offered it to Ichigo.

Ichigo gave Rukia's breasts one last playful squeeze, then reached up with his left hand to take it, coiling the far end of it twice about the width of his palm so it was securely wrapped around his hand. Meanwhile, his right hand dropped to Rukia's toned belly, and he stroked around her navel appreciatively. "Love you," he whispered, kissing the top of her head before he finally drew back from her.

Rukia blinked and turned her head to track his withdrawal, only to shiver faintly as she suddenly felt Yoruichi's hands come to rest on her shoulders again. When she turned her head back, Yoruichi's face was right there, and she received another smooch on the lips before she could react.

"Love you," Yoruichi quietly mimed, likewise scooting back on her shins and knees and carefully drawing Rukia forward with her using her hands.

Yet again, Rukia blinked, then faintly frowned. Were they worried about her? They all rarely said that to one another—there was seldom a need to, given how they looked at each other and the way they touched each other.

Ichigo helped Yoruichi, bracing Rukia's stomach with his hand, while at the same time carefully drawing the leash taut to support her head and neck.

Rukia held in a sound at the feeling of the gradual increase in tension, but didn't fight them as they guided her down onto the bed. She wound up on her knees, with everything from her chin to her breasts flat against the warm top silk sheet. Although their mattress was of an average firmness, the cotton layers below were luxuriously soft and accommodating, and she settled easily into her new position. Testing her wrist restraints a little, she blew her errant bangs away from her face and tried to turn her head again to see Ichigo, only to stop as Yoruichi held it in place with her hands.

Ichigo had pushed himself up into a kneeling position behind Rukia, and smirked at how perfectly she was presented from his vantage point. She was very evidently wet, and the plug between her cheeks was subtly bobbing and twitching. He kept hold of her leash and ran his free hand along her back, stroking at her while he used his knees and legs to gingerly spread hers. He kept on until he had enough space to get both his legs between hers, and braced the inside of hers with his. He felt her tremble then, and traced his fingers down her spine, applying light pressure around her sacrum, just above her butt, as he knew that spot to be sensitive.

Meanwhile, Yoruichi combed through Rukia's hair reassuringly for a moment. She knew it was difficult for Rukia to look up and released her head, quickly deciding to change her own position. She rocked backward and then elegantly rolled back halfway like a gymnast, coming to rest on her tailbone and the pillows assembled in front of the headboard. Once there, she tucked her knees up to her chest and drew her legs apart to either side, hiding nothing and showing off with a coy smile.

Another shudder worked through Rukia, both from the sight of Yoruichi showing herself off and from Ichigo touching her and presenting her as well. Her cheeks went pink. She had a perfect view up along Yoruichi's height, and the curve of Yoruichi's mouth and that provocative look in her eyes just compounded matters.

Ichigo was more than able to see too, and let his eyes rove over Yoruichi appreciatively. If anything, his view was even better than Rukia's in some ways—he could see both of them with a single forward look. His right hand glid onto Rukia's ass and he gently squeezed her in appreciation, delicately tugging on her leash to draw her head back.

In response, Rukia's gaze automatically flickered to one side, and she let out a muffled sound of protest at his teasing. Even so, she deliberately pressed back against his firm grasp, loving the way his fingers felt pressing against the curvature of her butt.

With Rukia briefly distracted, Yoruichi pushed herself up onto her elbows and sat most of the way up, then scooted toward Rukia. Seeing Rukia captive like this was too much—too enticing and sexy. She and Ichigo had agreed to take things slow and work Rukia up with plenty of foreplay before moving on to the main event, and nothing about that had changed, but seeing her like this... They could play in a more involved fashion before then, surely? It wasn't like any of them lacked for stamina...

Yoruichi reached forward and down with both hands again. She cupped her own mound and spread it open with her left, biting her lip in a saucy way at the feeling of the air on her; meanwhile her right slid into Rukia's exquisitely soft hair, drawing the woman's troublesome bangs away between her fingers before she grasped a handful of it. Just as much as she had wanted to taste Rukia before, she wanted Rukia to taste her now.

Rukia's eyes widened both at being touched in such a way, and at that supremely familiar scent, faintly sweet and captivating. Her eyes slowly tracked back forward, and just beyond her nose she found a wonderfully intimate view of Yoruichi. She stared for a moment, her nostrils flaring as she really breathed in Yoruichi's intimate musk, only to swallow as her eyelids drooped.

There was no mistaking how aroused Yoruichi was. The whole of her sex slowly pulsed; her clit poked out triumphantly; her dark brown lips were slick, thin strands of her juices gleamed between them in the candlelight; and a bead of milky white glistened from her pretty pink depths.

Ichigo watched as Yoruichi teased Rukia, his hand naturally running down the back of Rukia's left thigh to slide between her spread legs. He could tell what Yoruichi was doing, and it wasn't a bad idea; every climax after the first was usually harder to get to, and saving their more exotic plan for second would let them enjoy it longer. He delicately cupped Rukia in a similar way as Yoruichi had done to herself—albeit from the other direction—and gave her mound a gentle squeeze before he spread it too. She was hot and wet and squishy with arousal against his fingers, and he could feel thick and sticky strands of her juices start to drip.

The sudden contact there jolted Rukia from what had seemed like an age of meditation upon how pretty Yoruichi was with a sharp gasp. Her eyes almost closed and her hips automatically rolled back against Ichigo's hand. Coming to her senses, she haltingly looked up at Yoruichi, her focus lingering on Yoruichi's ample breasts before finding her face. She found Yoruichi looking down at her with an expression that was somewhere between being haughty and like she was looking at the cutest thing she'd ever seen.

A characteristically feline grin took hold of Yoruichi's lips. "Hungry, little bunny...?" she asked, her voice every bit as warm as the glow from the candles.

Rukia nodded dreamily, quivering in the grasp of both her lovers.

Yoruichi glanced up at Ichigo and nodded a little, then returned to watching Rukia.

Ichigo smoothly withdrew his hand from Rukia's dripping sex, lapping most of her clear, gooey mess from his fingers. He had to shut his eyes at the scent and flavor, feeling a pang of heat between his legs. Seeing Rukia and Yoruichi like this was one thing, but tasting one of them...  _Rukia... fuck, why do you always taste so good..._  He blew out a hot breath against his hand and reached back down, taking hold of his shaft, holding himself steady as he adjusted to get himself between her legs. He definitely couldn't wait now, and he knew she couldn't either—he had to have her.

Rukia instantly went tense with pleasure as his cock slid against her soaked pussy. The heat of him was intense and she could feel him throb. Her legs automatically drew together against his as she tired to shift up, as though pulling away from something too hot, only to find she was unable to. Just as quickly, she did the exact opposite, willingly spreading her legs more to push herself onto the incredible hardness of him, rubbing against him eagerly. This time her eyes shut tight, and she finally moaned for them without any reservations.

Yoruichi shivered; the feeling of such a sound being made against such an intimate place of hers made her twitch in a maddening way, but she forced herself to stay still. She didn't want to at all though—even waiting a few more seconds seriously taxed all her resolve and willpower.

Ichigo only slid himself against Rukia a few times, but with her need that was more than sufficient for her to slick him. Satisfied, he pulled his hips back and guided himself to Rukia's entrance, dipping the head of his cock between her small lips. Once she clasped around him enough to keep him steady, he brought his hand back to just above her ass. Simultaneously tugging on her leash a little more firmly, he guided her hips back toward him while slowly easing himself into her, shutting his eyes at how amazing she felt around him. "Oh, Rukia..."

Rukia let out a further series of moans, but each of them had a different pitch. She almost trailed off when Ichigo was still for a second, only to call out a satisfied groan of his name as he filled her. "Ichigooo— _ohhh_...!"

Clenching his jaw around another whisper of "Rukia," he kept on doing so.

Yoruichi's expression of barely restrained impatience was cracked by a smirk as she watched Rukia react.

She and Rukia were rather short, being 156cm and 149cm tall respectively, while Ichigo was taller than average at 182cm; his cock was bigger than average too, at a little over 16cm long and a bit more than 4cm in diameter when he was hard. He wasn't uncomfortably huge, but he was more than big enough to satisfy them, and that was  _before_  he did that thing where he clenched his pelvic muscles and swelled a little.

Still, she knew very well that Rukia was more than aroused enough to be filled by him in a single thrust without being hurt or uncomfortable. That was also exactly what he loved to do. He wouldn't stop until...

Rukia's eyes weakly fluttered open after the head of Ichigo's cock pushed up snug against her A-spot. From behind, he was buried as deep in her as he could be, his balls up against her mound. His natural curve and her motions combined to make it feel like he was grinding against her G-spot too, even though he was staying still for the moment. It made her shudder more, and her muscles tensed and eased around him, going wild. Given she also still had the plug in her ass...  _I—I can't control my hips..._  She panted, her eyes unfocused but squarely upon Yoruichi's soaked sex.

Yoruichi waited a few seconds for Rukia to catch her breath before she couldn't take anymore. Listening to and watching the two of them had made her start to overflow, and she needed relief too. She took advantage of Ichigo's grasp on Rukia's leash having slackened, and guided Rukia's head forward with her hand. It didn't take much to bury Rukia's face between her legs, and Yoruichi inhaled sharply, then happily sighed. "Mmm... that's a good girl," she hummed in encouragement, "Just like that..."

Rukia wasted no time in starting to lick at her, having an abundance of her juices to clean up.

While Rukia was muffled by and preoccupied with Yoruichi, Ichigo ignored pulling on her leash and took hold of her hips. He got his legs snug against the inside of hers again, using all the points of contact to settle down her constant bucking. Even after he managed to mostly still her, he could feel her quiver and pulse around him, and stayed stationary for the time being.

Despite that, Rukia was sufficiently slick that she could wobble against him; she rolled, yawed, and pitched her pelvis, twisting herself on him a little, needing the stimulation. At the same time, she continued to lick at Yoruichi, only taking a few more laps before tilting her head a little to one side so she could get her mouth over Yoruichi's mound. Yoruichi's thighs were sticky against her cheeks from where she'd been dripping, and after gently sucking on Yoruichi like a straw to draw out her cream, Rukia plunged her tongue into her depths, hungry for more. Her head was already fuzzy from it all, and thinking was becoming difficult.  _He feels so good... She tastes so good... I can't—I can't stop... I need you both..._

Yoruichi tipped her head back, letting out a litany of lewd noises at Rukia's attention.  _Fuck, she's so eager to please!... Are you really so desperate for me, Rukia? Good, because I'll give you as much as you want..._  She encouraged Rukia with just the one hand at first, before she realized she no longer needed to hold herself open, and grasped the back of Rukia's head with her left hand, urging her on. "Ah, Rukia— _ah_!" A gasp passed her lips and she joyously hissed out a breath as Rukia started to flick the tip of her tongue against her G-spot.

By this time, Ichigo had started to slowly and tentatively thrust in Rukia. Yoruichi's sounds made it just as impossible to hold back as Rukia's own would've, and he couldn't just stay still. Quiet groans escaped him at how incredible she felt, and he focused downward against her outer wall to hit her critical spots, always rubbing her G-spot, and slowly tapping at her A-spot deep in her. "Rukia... fuck, you're amazing," he added, echoing Yoruichi.  _God, you're_ both _so fantastic..._

The three of them moved together and made love steadily, their motions largely restrained but subtly growing more and more desperate and needy.

Eventually, Ichigo released Rukia's hips, letting her move as she wanted. He got his right hand to her left, interlocking fingers with her and squeezing at her reassuringly, while drawing her leash taut again, helping her press her mouth up more snug against Yoruichi. She was throbbing around him in regular waves, and while methodically pumping her, he began to clench his muscles to make himself swell when he was all the way in her.

With her hips finally liberated, Rukia began to exaggerate how she swayed her ass, riding Ichigo just as eagerly and lasciviously as he rode her. Their motions only made her more and more parched and needy, and she began to assert herself as much as she could on Yoruichi. She ate Yoruichi out enthusiastically and desperately drank up everything Yoruichi gave her, letting it all dribble down her tongue to slake her thirst. She soon pressed her tongue firmly up against Yoruichi's G-spot and decisively trapped Yoruichi's clit between the inside of her upper lip and the flats of her two front teeth.

Yoruichi cradled Rukia's head against her, letting her do as she wished, finding it was no longer quite clear which of them was really in control. Rukia was hitting all of her weak points as thoroughly as she could with just her mouth at her disposal, and it was driving her crazy. She couldn't even verbally encourage Rukia anymore—each time she tried to say something, she was cut short or had to swallow it because of a moan, a cry, or a gasp. Her sounds grew louder and more intense in lockstep with those she could feel Rukia muffling into her, and those vibrations only made her lose control all the quicker.  _Rukia, fuck... fuck, fuck, fuck!_  Yoruichi went taut first, her back abruptly arching and her chest bouncing as she pushed Rukia's head snug against her. " _Oh_!"

Rukia's tongue was naturally pushed out as Yoruichi contracted. She lapped as Yoruichi gushed all over it, filling her mouth, and quickly began to swallow, not wanting to lose any. She was soon gently sucking on Yoruichi to get the rest, until Yoruichi went slack and lightly toppled back against the bed and pillows. Finally free, she opened her eyes and panted roughly, scarcely even seeing Yoruichi through eyes glassy with pleasure. "Ichigo!..."  _Please!_

Clenching his jaw, Ichigo grunted. Long ago, while laying in bed with Yoruichi after she'd first had his virginity, she'd told him that most women couldn't come with a man (or toy) in them, or purely through vaginal stimulation. Since then, he'd figured out that both Rukia and Yoruichi were rare in that they could do both, but it was still unusual for either to happen. He also didn't normally like hearing either of them beg, and so he gave Rukia what she needed, pulling out of her and letting her grind against his cock, using it to stroke her clit and between her lips.

With him no longer filling her plus the added stimulation, Rukia wildly shuddered and bucked, almost instantly locking up. She shut her eyes tightly and cried out in ecstasy as she squirted all over his cock.

He kept moving with her, holding on until she ebbed and went slack before he pulled his hips back and filled her once more, smoothly working the head of his cock snug against her deep spot a few times until he lost himself. "Rukiaaa— _argh_...!"

Rukia clutched at his hand as she called out something incomprehensible, her mind blanking once more as he came in her. There was so much of his cum, and it was so incredibly hot in her... She lost herself again even though he was still in her, joining him with a smaller second orgasm.

Yoruichi had begun to recover her senses as the two of them had been pounding together, and languidly pushed herself up on her elbows again just as Ichigo finally dropped his head forward and released Rukia's hand.

Her chest contracted around her heart at the sight of them and she smiled lazily.  _These two... Good thing we timed this well within our safe days..._  The content-but-drained expression on Ichigo's face as he panted was delightful, and Rukia's look was even more captivating—her eyes were almost shut, but that was an  _ahegao_  look if she'd ever seen one, even if it was still somehow more reserved and elegant.

Quickly catching his breath and finding himself, Ichigo slowly pulled out of Rukia. He finally dropped the leash from his left hand, brushing along her back and rear soothingly for a little while. He soon crossed his arms, taking her right hand much as he had her left, and squeezed at both. She'd never let go of his hand, even when she'd gone slack. "You're okay, Rukia..." he rasped.

As she watched, Yoruichi's smile grew more heartfelt, and she pushed herself up fully again, reaching down to comb through Rukia's hair. "More than okay. Look at you, beautiful. Our darling little bunny..." she softly praised, beginning to quietly shower Rukia in sweet nothings.

It took Rukia some time to come back to them. The first sign was when she squeezed back at Ichigo's hands, and the next was her eyelids weakly fluttering back most of the way open. A beat passed before she looked up at Yoruichi and gradually focused on her.

"Hi there," Yoruichi said around her continuing smile, delicately brushing Rukia's hair away from her face.

Rukia closed her eyes again and murmured "Fools," then turned her head slightly to one side and kissed Yoruichi's right leg, which was near enough for her to reach. The exotic feeling of the latex on her lips sent a little shiver through her that harmonized with the echoes of pleasure still coursing through her body.

Yoruichi wanted to hazard another glance at Ichigo, but couldn't look away from something so adorable. She could barely keep her expression from melting as she caressed at Rukia's hair and forehead. "Are you sure you're still up for more?"

Rukia held the kiss for a little longer before slowly nodding and ending it, looking back up at Yoruichi. That had been... really good... but she hadn't yet experienced what she'd wanted to. She still wanted to try what they'd agreed to earlier so she could explore that place and part of herself.

Yoruichi was suddenly aware of her heartbeat hammering in her ears, and she had to remember to nod back at Rukia.  _The looks this woman gives... Goddamn, I love you..._  "Okay. Catch your breath, alright?" She stroked at the top of Rukia's head one last time and looked at Ichigo, checking on him as she withdrew her hand from Rukia.

Ichigo nodded at her rather weakly. "I'm okay," he affirmed. His refractory period wasn't too long—with them, at least, as they were just too damn attractive—but he'd still need several minutes to get hard again, let alone come. It was just as well that they had a lull.

Yoruichi nodded back at him and scooted away from Rukia, creating space before she turned to retrieve something she'd set among their pillows.

Ichigo kept hold of Rukia's hands, curling his fingers between hers and stroking at her palms as they waited. "I love you," he repeated again, his voice hushed and reverent. It felt achingly important to say with the position she was in.

"I know," Rukia whispered back in a still kind of spacey way, curling her fingertips to play with his as she gave a serene smile. She knew. She knew with her whole body, which still rang like a bell that only she could hear. She knew because she could still feel his love inside her, so deep that it didn't drip out even when there'd been so much. "I love you too, you fools," she sighed happily.

Yoruichi delayed a little when she heard them start to converse, and her eyes widened at how Rukia phrased her reply, suddenly feeling a panging both around her heart and in her lower abdomen alike. She deliberately squinted to get them back to normal and turned back toward her lovers with the item she'd been looking for, acting like she hadn't heard as she set it down in the space she'd made between herself and Rukia.

Even though she both knew what to expect and had seen it before, visually processing what it was still took Rukia a moment. When she did, she blushed a bit.

Before her was a strap-on harness. The front of it was solidly built from latex, and the rest of it seemed to be a web of elastic straps and rubberized metal clip fasteners and adjusters. At that moment it was kind of a jumble, much like the one Yoruichi was wearing had been before she'd put it on.

What really arrested Rukia's attention, though, were the three relatively large, smoothly textured black toys attached to it. There were two attached to the front, and the third was on the inside. Each was about the same size as Ichigo, or maybe somewhat smaller. The material they were made out of reflected the candlelight, but they still looked soft somehow.

Two of the toys—the lower one on the outside, and the one on the inside—were obviously meant for female anatomy. They were rabbit-eared in design, the lesser ear designed to please on the outside, while the greater ear was curved and shaped in such a way as to hit pleasure spots inside. The other toy, the upper one on the outside, was curved a little and slightly bubbled, clearly meant to subtly evoke the sensations of anal beads while thrusting and to rub against the interior wall.

Yoruichi had actually gotten two different kinds of strap-on harnesses, but for their first time using one, with both Ichigo and Rukia there, she wanted to try this one. The abundance of straps was because they were assless—she wanted Ichigo to have the chance to play with her too. They were also customizable in terms of what could be attached and where, as she'd shown them earlier, but that didn't really matter right then.

Rukia quietly swallowed her saliva as she became aware of it. She wasn't intimidated by the two dildos, and hadn't been from the start—she and Yoruichi routinely played with things of similar size, and she was well used to them and Ichigo alike. It was more just... Yes, she'd been taken by both Ichigo and Yoruichi using a toy at the same time before, both ways, and used two toys with Yoruichi before too, but still... Having two toys focused on her at the same time as Ichigo could have her mouth or be otherwise engaged was  _different_. Intriguingly different.

Yoruichi smiled a little deviously at Rukia's staring—and Ichigo's vague curiosity—and leaned back against the pillows, drawing her legs up so her knees touched her chest again, letting both of them see her fully and properly once more. She tilted a little to one side to give them a better angle and got her feet flat on the bed, then turned the harness inside out to fully reveal the interior toy, starting to stroke herself with it and teasing it between labia. She tensed up a little and sighed happily at the sensation before making a show for them, gradually easing the end of it into herself and slowly stuffing the rest of it in.

Both Ichigo and Rukia watched with rapt attention as Yoruichi took the toy in, gripping at each other's hands without thinking about it.

Yoruichi let a little cavalcade of naughty sounds fall from her lips, moaning contentedly as the end of the dildo came to rest against against her A-spot and the latex drew taut over her, trapping the lesser ear against her. She didn't have to fake anything for their benefit—it felt great, especially as she was still sensitive from earlier and hadn't had anything more substantive yet.

It was only after the toy was all the way in Yoruichi that Rukia and Ichigo realized they'd started holding their breaths at some point. They both exhaled, having to remember to breathe.

Yoruichi flashed a winning grin at both of them, noting the blushes on their cheeks, and began to dreamily connect the harness up. She'd practiced putting it together a few times beforehand, so she knew what to do. There were straps around the small of the back, from the crotch around the circumference of the tops of the thighs, and along the sides and back connecting the two.

As she finished up, Rukia's attention returned squarely to the two toys at the front. She could definitely take them.

Having finished with the harness, and noticing Rukia's almost hungry look, Yoruichi scooted closer again, caressing her face with one hand before swaying her hips forward, letting the ends of the toys brush around Rukia's lips.  _You can feel it, can't you, Rukia? How slick but soft they are?_  Her smile became a bit more predatory as she watched.

Rukia's cheeks grew somewhat hotter at the teasing. The material of the toys was strangely glossy—almost slick like the latex that Yoruichi was wearing—and they were firm but had a surprising amount of give. They were clearly meant for smooth thrusting.

"I forgot to mention something," Yoruichi said coyly, her voice sultry.

Ichigo and Rukia blinked, refocusing on her.

Yoruichi held up her other hand, revealing a little remote, and clicked a button. A trilling moan immediately escaped her, while the exposed toys vibrated pleasantly against Rukia's lips and chin.

Rukia's blush grew deeper still at the feeling.  _They vibrate too?!_

It was only a few seconds before Yoruichi turned the toys back off, a frisson flashing through her and giving her goose bumps. She waggled her eyebrows at Rukia and changed her focus to Ichigo. "Ready to switch places?" she asked, her voice huskier.

He nodded a little and gave Rukia's hands one last squeeze, disentangling his digits from hers after she did the same back, and maneuvered around one side of her.

Yoruichi likewise gave Rukia a final pat and shuffled around her other side on her shins and knees.

Rukia tracked Yoruichi until she couldn't any further, then turned her head the other way as she could tell from the vibrations of the mattress that Ichigo had entered her potential field of view. Because he was also on his shins and knees—and was so damn tall—her eyes were immediately drawn to his cock. He was starting to get hard again, and was still messy from the cum of both of them. She swallowed again at the sight, involuntarily this time. By the time he knelt down in front of her  _seiza_  style, he was close enough for her to smell their sex on him. It made her shiver and bite her lip.

She loved the way both he and Yoruichi tasted, and was very proud of and enamored with her own flavor too. Getting to taste any of the three of them was a treat, but whether it was herself or Yoruichi—they were very similar but subtly distinct—adding that to Ichigo's flavor was something else. As far as she was concerned, all their cum tasted great, but their lovemaking tasted heavenly. That was just as true for how it smelled. Her distraction was doubled as Yoruichi's hands came to rest on her back, the latex covering Yoruichi's forearms soothingly cool and smooth against her ass.

Yoruichi took the opportunity to lean down, licking at and gently sucking upon Rukia for a time to enjoy the same taste directly from her. The flavor of Rukia and Ichigo made the edges of her thoughts go fuzzy.  _Ah, god..._  They tasted perfect together.

As she squirmed and panted, Rukia couldn't take her eyes off Ichigo, who had started to gently brush through her hair as Yoruichi had. Yoruichi's tongue was strong, and that she was getting to enjoy their flavor made Rukia more desperate for it.

Yoruichi had to force herself to stop and sit up. After she wiped her mouth with the back of a hand and cleaned it off, she teased "Don't worry, Rukia. I'll get this top one slick first," more than a little lyrically, her tone still dreamy.

Despite her distraction, Yoruichi's words still had Rukia's ear. "Not too wet..." she murmured. She'd quickly adopted Yoruichi's habit of not using lube for anal—they'd introduced her to it carefully and responsibly, but after she'd gotten used to it, she found she agreed with Yoruichi that more friction and resistance felt good. She was now scarcely less experienced at it than Yoruichi was, and knew she wouldn't be hurt by a toy like that. Surely Yoruichi knew that too...

For a split-second, Yoruichi's hands went still. Only Ichigo saw the chagrined and self-mocking look that crossed her face.  _We really are always babying you, huh? Do you get mad at us for that? It's not that we think you're weak or don't take you seriously, you know..._  She covered for the moment by giving Rukia's butt a playful swat and humming out, "Oh,  _well_ , as you wish then..."

Rukia squeaked and furrowed her eyebrows for a second, but let it go and glanced up at Ichigo's face, letting her eyes convey her desires. She was quickly becoming  _hungry_  again, and not for food.

He'd mostly been watching her ever since getting in front of her, and her expression made his chest tighten. He carefully tangled the hand he was stroking at her with through her hair, using it to gingerly pull her head back so they could see each other better.

Just when Rukia was about to say something, she felt Yoruichi take her hips in hand. Her eyes went wide and she gasped as the upper toy was brought between her legs and stroked across her wetness. The contact made her hips jump in Yoruichi's grasp—she was still incredibly sensitive from earlier, and quite messy again. " _Haahn_...! Yoru... Ichi... go..." she mumbled out, her eyelids drooping.

Yoruichi's voice lilted from behind her, at once both teasing and comforting. "That's it, bunny, just move your hips with me. Yes, just like that, Rukia. That's it... that's a good girl..." Since this was their first time using these toys, Yoruichi felt not a jot of hesitation in using Rukia and Ichigo's mess as a lubricant—she preferred it herself when possible, finding it more erotic, and knew Rukia did too. Having already been rebuked for worrying too much, she wouldn't make that mistake again.

Rukia gave in without even really thinking about it. Her motions were willing and automatic; she swayed her pelvis and slowly and alluringly shook her ass just as she had earlier with Ichigo. She soon moaned as the toy was dipped into her pussy and steadily filled her. Such a shape felt unusual in there, but still good, and her vision swam as it was slowly and steadily thrust back and forth in her two dozen times. She watched, spellbound, as Ichigo became completely hard again in front of her.

He was looking at Yoruichi for a moment, taking in the gleeful set of her features, before another sound from Rukia drew his attention back to her. He gulped. He'd seen her desperate and needy before, and this was... definitely one of those times.

Having gained his attention, Rukia parted her lips in a very particular fashion, asking that way.

Ichigo took one last adoring look at her and moved closer, taking hold of the base of his cock with his free hand. He could feel his own heartbeat through it, and carefully pulled down, letting the head of it stroke Rukia's parted lips.

Rukia allowed it to brush over her mouth, her eyelids fluttering closed as she deeply inhaled their mixed scents. She poked her tongue out and ran it across him, tasting their cream.  _Mmm, fuck... it's so good..._  Soon she exhaled onto him in a prolonged, shuddering way, Yoruichi taking her and the scent and flavor of her sex with Ichigo making her head spin.

Ichigo likewise exhaled slowly, her name a breath on his lips. "Rukia..."  _Rukia, Rukia, even just the tip of your tongue is amazing..._

She continued to lick at him in the meantime, as though he were a lollipop or ice cream on a cone. Just as she was ready to take him into her mouth, Yoruichi carefully pulled the toy out of her. Rukia whined, and continued panting and moaning, feeling herself quiver and drip. By the time she was able to form words, Yoruichi's hands slid back onto her ass.

Yoruichi used one hand to spread Rukia's buttocks and delicately removed the plug from her with the other, watching as it made Rukia open up. It was a typical design: a tapered teardrop of silicone with a stem and handle, some 10cm in insertable length and less than 4cm in diameter at its widest. They had fancier ones, including metal ones with jeweled handles, but today they'd gone purely for functionality. Finally sliding it out, Yoruichi tossed it away onto the hardwood floor. They could clean up thoroughly later—it wasn't important at the moment.

Ichigo traced himself around Rukia's mouth teasingly as Yoruichi situated herself—it was better to wait, both so Rukia could breathe freely and speak, and so there weren't any accidents. In the meantime, he stroked the top of her head, taking his turn at whispering sweet nothings to her. "You're alright, Rukia, you're doing great..."

Yoruichi squeezed Rukia's bountiful ass—not for the first time appreciating how curvy she was there despite being rather svelte overall—and took firm handfuls of her butt. She then gently lifted and spread them, delicately stretching Rukia's cute pink asshole. She shivered a little at the sight and bit her lip, watching how it twitched and throbbed, and began to maneuver herself, soon pressing the end of the upper toy there before applying slow and gradual pressure.

Rukia blew out a long, slow, hot breath onto Ichigo at the sensation, her eyes almost closing. They were really going to do this... Yoruichi was really going to have her both ways. She had felt all along that it was different, but finally confronting the actuality of it, the reality of  _Yoruichi's going to fuck my peach and chappy..._  Even if they were true and established lovers, all but married, being taken that way by another woman was exotic and erotic enough to make her a bit dizzy.

She swallowed. In her thoughts, a person's asshole was their most intimate and vulnerable place; she'd long stopped thinking of it as dirty, and more as almost sacred. Letting someone have it was always a kind of submission, and she knew it was the same for Yoruichi and even Ichigo too—she imagined it was the same for anyone who'd allow themselves to be touched that way. Already having been loosened up by having the plug in her for so long, her twitching muscles naturally began to regularly tense and relax on their own as the toy rubbed against her, making her pucker and gape against that slick, warm firmness.

In that moment, something in Rukia finally and fully... unlocked. She didn't  _break_  between the two of them—it was nothing so crude. She had already been well on her way to this state from the very beginning, but now it was like the code to turn off her defenses had been input, and she felt no desire to fight against their fall.

She allowed them to collapse willingly, and found herself suffused with warmth as she made that choice. She was safe with them. She was safe. Ichigo and Yoruichi both loved her utterly, and they would always take care of her—always. She suddenly felt deeply at ease and instinctively unwound, whispering, "Master..." as she sensed the toy start to push into her as a result

Technically it would have been more correct to refer to Yoruichi as 'mistress', given her gender, but Rukia had never liked the other connotations of that word. They were both Ichigo's equally, and he was theirs equally—they were each other's equally too. Between that and the dominant attitude Yoruichi currently had... Yes, calling her 'master'—letting that heavy, meaningful word pass her lips so freely and happily—was correct. It was completely right.

Hearing that whisper did things no less profound to Yoruichi and Ichigo. Their fingers tensed against where they were both holding onto Rukia, their thoughts at once roiling and still.

Rukia shut her eyes as her lips formed a perfect O-shape, her sounds following shortly after. Her voice had always been a little deeper than one might imagine given her size, and as Yoruichi slowly popped the end of the dildo into her ass, it became octaves deeper still, breathy and husky and lewd. Yes, she wanted this—she wanted them to take care of everything she needed—more than anything else.

Yoruichi let out the breath she'd been holding, feeling her hands shake a little. Why was this so different? So... novel? She and Rukia often shared a harnessless toy, and she'd had Rukia's ass with a divided toy while Rukia had ridden Ichigo before—this was scarcely the first time they'd done something like this. She was suddenly aware of beads of perspiration at her temples, and just as suddenly had a realization:  _It's because, at this moment, she's submitting just to me, and I'm not giving in just as equally..._  Yes, Ichigo was there with them too, but... Another shudder worked through her as she felt Rukia's muscles trying to suck the toy in. It was the power of her position; she was suddenly aware of the power and responsibility she had in her hands, and it was both almost palpable and incredibly intoxicating.

She'd angled her hips to get the upper dildo against Rukia first, leaning over Rukia's ass as she held it open, and she now straightened up, bringing the lower toy to Rukia's mound and easing the bigger ear between her lips. "I'm here, Rukia. That's it, just relax. I'll take care of you—Ichigo and I will take good, good care of you..." she breathed out dreamily. Her eyes drifted up toward Ichigo for a second, and she couldn't help but wonder:  _Is it something like this for him when we let him really have us...?_  She was so aware of the sudden imbalance of power—of not just being dominant, but of being able to thoroughly  _dominate_. Like this, she could make Rukia squeal like a schoolgirl if she wanted to, even if she had no intention of doing so. The sense of power was a headtrip.

Ichigo's jaw was slack and he was totally enraptured as he watched the two of them. He'd never have been able to look away even if he'd ever wanted to, and he was suddenly aware of being so hard within his own grasp that it was almost painful. "Rukia... Yoruichi..." he whispered, his awe and want clear in his voice. Why was this so incredibly sexy?

Yoruichi clenched her jaw as she started to fill Rukia both ways, her eyelids drooping. Even the relatively mild resistance was making her own dildo press up against all her own critical spots too. Still, she slowly pressed forward until the toys were completely buried in Rukia, letting out little moans of her own at the continual sensations. Finally getting situated came with it's own shock; as her hips gently slapped up against Rukia's ass, she found that the contact pressed the little ear of her toy firmly against her.

She released Rukia's butt, her hands weakly sliding up Rukia's ass to just below her lower back, and she took the opportunity to lean against Rukia and pant. Her thoughts were a blur.  _Shit... what a rush... This is... this is really incredible... I can_ feel _how thoroughly she's giving into this..._

For her part, Rukia was also panting harshly onto Ichigo, her eyes hazed—she was already almost entirely somewhere else, diving deep in a sea of pleasure and safety.

Ichigo looked between their expressions, gulping again before he narrowed his eyes a little. He was rather certain that he'd never seen anything more arousing than this scene in front of him. It was no small judgment. He'd seen a lot of delightfully steamy things between the two of them, and  _especially_  with  _both_  of them.

It took Yoruichi awhile to collect herself, but she still did so first. "How—How does it feel, little bunny, being filled like this?" she asked, her own voice throaty with want.

Rukia didn't say anything, just breathing deeply as her eyes gradually focused on Ichigo.  _Please..._

Yoruichi blinked as though she was coming back from a daze, finding Ichigo. "How does she look, Ichigo?" she inquired, trying to make it teasing.  _God, it's like I'm drunk, I can barely even see straight..._

Ichigo himself blinked and he looked to Yoruichi before leaning back, trying to clear his head and seriously assess Rukia's situation. It was so difficult to focus...

Instinctively, Rukia's gaze rose to meet his. She only saw him in a kind of abstract sense.  _Please, please..._ "Master..." she repeated, her voice a sound of pure entreaty.

His eyes widened at what he saw in hers and the repeated word—he had always been able to read her well, from the very beginning, and he could plainly see her devotion and trust in them. The magnitude of it almost made his mind go blank. "She's beautiful..." he whispered, almost less in reply and more because he couldn't think of any other words for her.

Yoruichi lips formed a smile at both their voices, and she looked about as though seeing the room again for the first time, finding Rukia's leash trailed off to one side of her upper back. Steadying herself, she took it and wrapped it around her left hand as Ichigo had, gently pulling back on it as she picked up the remote with her other hand. "T—That's right, she always is... Come on, Rukia, be good and say 'Ah' for us..." she suggested.

Rukia closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall entirely into their care, taking the idea completely to heart. She obediently opened her mouth wide, and stuck out her tongue in welcome, ready to receive Ichigo.

He felt his heart pound in his chest in reply, but he couldn't hold back any longer. This was just too much. He smoothly tightened his grip on her hair again, and guided the head of his cock down to press it against her outstretched tongue, slowly sliding himself along it into her mouth.

Rukia kept her tongue still relative to him, drawing it back into her mouth as he entered it too. She let him push right up almost to the back of her throat before she sealed her lips around his throbbing shaft and rolled her tongue against his cock. He remained wet and sticky from their sex earlier, and their mixed cum was still warm from how much heat he was putting out. She groaned against him in adoration, doing her absolute best to clean it all off him.  _Ah, I'm so full now, so please..._ She rolled her hips back against Yoruichi's invitingly, letting her body talk for her.

Yoruichi replied with soft, naughty sounds. She brought the hand she was holding the remote with onto Rukia's back, and turned the toys on to their lowest setting. The electrifying sensation almost made her topple onto Rukia, but she collected herself, and soon began to move authoritatively, taking over the pace of their motions and matching Ichigo so that they both entered Rukia at the same time.

Ichigo let out a gasp at the sounds Rukia constantly made against him. The next time he pressed toward the back of Rukia's mouth, she kept going, letting him into her throat with little resistance. In this position, her mouth and throat formed an only slightly curved line, and the feeling of her there... "Rukia...!"

Rukia let him withdraw without fuss, taking the opportunity to breathe through her nose. Since he and Yoruichi were moving at the same time, her breathing naturally adjusted to fit their cycle. The only thing she could smell anymore was the cum of all three of them.

Together they went on in that same way, Rukia soon permitting Ichigo as far down her throat as he'd go each time. The feeling of his balls lightly slapping up against her chin and the way he'd swell enough in her throat to completely close it off for a moment, combined with Yoruichi's steady matched plowing of her, made her lose herself to their tender mercies.

As they steadily took Rukia from either end, Yoruichi started to gradually increase the speed of her thrusts, wanting to give Rukia more and needing more herself. At the same time, she slowly began to turn up the toys. All the stimulation reached a certain critical point, and she was soon pressing down on the small of Rukia's back, rolling and rocking and thrusting her hips more and more. She quickly began to really start properly having Rukia with both toys, which slid back and forth easily and without impediment, tugging on Rukia's leash in time to her thrusts. Her own moans were now low and constant.  _Amazing... this is so amazing... she's completely open..._

At this time, Ichigo felt Rukia starting to struggle for breath, and he finally slid out of her mouth, running his hand through her hair. "Rukia...?"

Rukia briefly sputtered for air, but her voice quickly harmonized with Yoruichi's, and she was soon calling out incoherently in pleasure. She never answered him; there scarcely was a Rukia anymore—she was raw pleasure itself; what use did she have for a name?

Ichigo brushed at her as he looked up at Yoruichi—her eyes were closed and she was no less enthralled than Rukia was. He looked between them several times and rather quickly decided he was needed elsewhere. Letting go of his hold on himself, he gave Rukia a final caress and withdrew, making his way behind Yoruichi.

The first that Yoruichi was aware of his presence was his hands coming to rest on her hips—that was how involved she was with Rukia. She weakly opened her eyes at the contact and glanced over a shoulder at him, taking in the set of his eyes. She knew the look he had—it was one of pure want, and she continued watching him as she steadily reamed Rukia, calling to him as much as she did to Rukia.

After a few seconds of watching each other, Ichigo began a silent countdown from ten for her with his lips, giving her time to prepare to stop.

Yoruichi nodded a little and began to clench her pelvic muscles, her sounds growing naughtier as that made made everything more intense. It was always easier to relax after tightening up...

Once he reached zero, he stopped Yoruichi's hips the next time she was buried in Rukia.

Rukia audibly protested and shook a little beneath Yoruichi.

Meanwhile, Yoruichi herself reached back to take hold of her own ass. She pressed the remote and leash to herself as she leaned forward slightly against Rukia to lift and spread her buttocks the way she'd done to Rukia earlier. Pushing up against Rukia so firmly made her tremble too—the sensations of the toy in her almost became overwhelming.

Ichigo had begun to adjust his hold the moment she'd stopped, sliding his left arm around her waist and taking hold of his length with the right. When Yoruichi spread herself, he was already bringing the head of his cock up against her twitching asshole.

Yoruichi relaxed as much as she could when he touched her there, desperate to let go of everything. Her mouth dropped open silently as he really started to push, and a low, sultry moan escaped from her as he eased into her. Once he was in her, even just a little bit of pressure had her body sucking him in as deep as it could. In mere seconds, she was no less full than Rukia, and released herself, panting as she returned her hands to where they had been.

Her head felt like it was spinning. Being filled like this and doing the same to Rukia... she suddenly had a weaker pang of what Rukia had felt earlier: a boundless sense of pleasure and comfort, of being safe even in the process of losing control. She wanly batted her eyes at Ichigo, panting, only to blink at him as he suddenly kissed her cheek.

"I love you. Focus on Rukia," he whispered briskly, as though he was out of breath. He punctuated his sentence by delicately nipping her presented earlobe.

Yoruichi hissed faintly but fully complied, turning back toward Rukia. She drew Rukia's leash taut again and gradually pulled her hips backward, soon starting to pick up the previous pattern and pace they'd set.

Ichigo moved opposite her so they all pushed together at once, being careful to match her speed.

Rukia cried out happily as though Yoruichi hadn't missed a beat, instantly cooperating with her.

Yoruichi's breathing quickly grew shaky. Several cycles later, when she was preparing to slide back again, she was surprised by the sudden absence of Ichigo's hands on her hips.

He'd taken hold of Rukia's instead, and this time, rather than letting Yoruichi thrust into her, he pulled Rukia back smoothly at the same time as he thrust into Yoruichi, changing their pattern so the two of them smooshed Yoruichi between them, doing all the hard work himself.

A pleased yelp escaped Yoruichi. She bit her lip hard as she realized what he was doing. From Rukia's perspective, it would still feel like she was riding her... whereas from her own, it felt like Ichigo and Rukia were having  _her_  instead... and from his... She shut her eyes and cried out at another thrust as she put it together.  _God, it's like he's fucking us both all four ways at once!_  She had an inkling of both their perspectives and felt both fill her awareness as she took and was taken. It wasn't long before her expression and sounds alike almost perfectly mirrored Rukia's.  _Ah...! This is... this is too good... Ichigo, Rukia...! Ahhh!_

Rukia's thoughts had already collapsed and were no longer anything so complex, merely an almost religious incantation of  _More... more, more, more!_

The motions of all of them gradually sped up until both the girls were breathing harshly and thoughtlessly as they railed and were railed.

Yoruichi was on the verge of losing herself just as Rukia already had, her pelvis audibly slapping against Rukia's ass as Ichigo's did the same to hers, but she barely held on somehow.  _H—He's using me t—to... Y—Yes! G—Go on then! Fuck me too, Ichigo...!_  She wanted him to drive her over the edge completely, to take her as far as she could possibly go. She wanted that no less than Rukia had wanted this too.

They all slammed together several more times before Rukia suddenly went completely tense, trapping the toys deep in her as she cried out with a sound of ecstatic pleasure.

Yoruichi was no less trapped by both Rukia and Ichigo alike, and shuddered before abruptly arching, her head tipping back as she proclaimed both their names to the heavens. "Rukia, Ichigooo!"

Ichigo's buried his face in Yoruichi's hair and clenched his jaw tight, holding himself and Rukia snug to her as he growled, "Yo... Ru... ki...!" He immediately joined them.

Both ladies were completely lost, and squirted all over the toys buried deep in them; their inability to push them out did absolutely nothing to stop their earthshaking, seismic orgasms. They came, and came, and came, moaning and whimpering together as the aftershocks from one climax built into another, their combined motions against one another driving each other on as they made an incredible mess together.

Yoruichi was particularly loud as Ichigo steadily filled her with his thick, hot cream—she could indistinctly feel it being pumped into her belly, and it prolonged her climaxes no less thoroughly than Rukia's deep journey into subspace did her own.

After what seemed like an eternity of bliss, Rukia's knees gave out at the same time as Yoruichi slumped forward against her, the legs of both of them sliding out to either side as they collapsed together onto the bed.

Ichigo barely managed to remain kneeling, and had to lean on his hands to stay upright. His thoughts weren't any less of a mess than those of the girls. It took him quite some time to reorient himself, and when he did, he found the two of them in a heap, breathing deeply. Leaning over them, he checked on them with concern, only to find they were both in a daze.

As he considered their euphoric, exhausted expressions, he shifted to kneel beside the two of them, gently brushing their hair away from their faces. He knew he should probably go clean up before he truly got the bed dirty, but... was it really okay to leave them like this for awhile? They were together, at least, but... he didn't want to go at all. He quickly decided he didn't care what happened to the sheets—they could be washed, and there was nothing more important than watching over his girls until he was certain they were alright. He found the remote for the toys while staying with them, and turned them off.

It was several minutes before Yoruichi stirred under his ministrations. She shook her head a little with a groan, and almost as if by instinct, lifted up enough to undo Rukia's wrist restraints. She then carefully but weakly drew Rukia's arms forward so they were splayed out in front of her and flopped back down, her own limbs barely cooperating. Rukia seemed to have passed out, and was of no help, but Yoruichi was undeterred, soon trying to roll herself and Rukia over onto their left sides.

Ichigo assisted her once he discerned her intent, and grabbed one of the pillows for them to rest their heads on.

Settling against it, Yoruichi curled up with Rukia, possessively spooning with her. "Go get cleaned up so you can cuddle us, idiot... We need a blanket," she drowsily commanded.

Ichigo blinked and smiled, but stayed where he was. "You did really great, you know..." he whispered, his tone honest.

The "Tch," that Yoruichi replied with was unreserved in its scope.

His smile only grew. "I love you too," he added adoringly, combing her hair into place before doing the same to Rukia.

"Smartass..." Yoruichi murmured.

He pushed himself up, still considering the pair, before making for the edge of the bed. "Yes, ma'am; I'll be quick," he mildly teased.

Yoruichi buried her face in Rukia's hair once he'd gone and sighed happily. It wasn't until she heard the shower turn on that she softly proclaimed, "Love you both so much..."

By the time Ichigo returned, he found them both sound asleep. He drew the sheets up from the edge of the bed and carefully joined them, nestling against Yoruichi's back and getting an arm around both of them. It didn't take him long at all to join their slumber.


End file.
